Daily Life in Athena Academy
by Slevineptune's Members
Summary: Kumpulan drabble-drabble berdasarkan kejadian-kejadian yang nyata di Athena Academy. Mind to RnR please? ;) #TugasAsramaBulanMei by. Slevineptune's Members


**Slevineptune's dorm proudly present ...**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

 **The Story © Slevineptune Member's**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship and Family**

 **Warning : Standar Warning! AU! AR! Typo & misstypo(maybe? Juga wajar bagi manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan :'' /plaak), mainstream idea, etc.**

 **.**

 **Kolaborasi dengan banyak author memungkinkan terdapatnya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfict ini.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 _ **1\. Kaa-san?**_

Seorang gadis dengan surai _blonde_ panjang diikat ekor kuda sedang duduk santai di balkon ruang baca perpustakaan. Namanya Kagamine Lenka. Sebenarnya, dia tidak sedang membaca, melainkan hanya sedang duduk santai. Sampai saudari sepupunya datang menghampirinya. "Yo, _Kaa-san_!"

"Hah?" Kini Lenka hanya bisa memasang tampang _watados_ tingkat akut. "Kamu bilang apa?"

" _Kaa-san_! Kan nama _Nee-chan_ Lenka, kalo digabung sama surviks ' _san_ ' jadi Len( _Kaa-san_ ). Lagipula, Oliver sering bilang kalo _Nee-chan_ udah punya anak," ulang Rin yang diakhiri penjelasan ringan. "Enak banget si Len, udah punya _Kaa-san_. Egh! Tapi aku punya Rin( _Tou-san_ )," cibir Rin diakhiri dengan wajah berseri. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, sesisir pisang melayang mengenai kepala Rin.

"Sialan kau! Bilang kayak gitu lagi mampus kamu, Rin!" ancam Lenka kejam. Setelah itu, Lenka langsung pergi meninggalkan Rin yang sedang tepar tak berdaya akibat hantaman maut dari pisang _-kun_ milik Kagamine Lenka.

"Salahku apa sih? Belum apa-apa udah nista." — Rin.

"Anak itu bener-bener bikin kesal aja." — Lenka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2\. Tong sampah**_

Seteleh insiden 'lempar-lempar pisang', Lenka memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke taman. Yaah, daripada di rumah bikin _badmood_ , batin Lenka berbisik. Tersenyum miris menghadapi saudarinya yang memang agak _rada-rada_. Takdir memang kejam. Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Yo, Lenka!"

"Kyaaaa!" gadis itu langsung memekik histeris, membuat ' _seseorang yang tadi menyapanya_ ' harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat guna melindungi gendang telinganya yang begitu sensitif. Dia adalah Oliver. "Apa sih?! Gak usah teriak-teriak segala kenapa?" Gerutu Oliver kesal.

"Ah! Ternyata si mata satu. Kirain anak kecil," gurau Lenka saat menyadari bahwa orang yang sempat membuatnya menjerit adalah Oliver. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin _badmood_ mengingat insiden Rin tadi juga melibatkan nama 'Oliver'.

"Enak aja. Kamu tuh yang anak kecil! Lagian masih tinggian aku daripada kamu," cibir Oliver seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Oo... Wajah aku kayak anak kecil ya? Wajar dong. Aku kan masih imut-imut gitu." Lenka mulai narsis, "Dan soal tinggi badan, paling cuma beda beberapa centi doang."

"Kayaknya beda semeter deh," cemooh Oliver yang menatap Lenka sambil menunduk seolah-olang mengatakan ' _aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu, dasar pendek_ '.

"Oliver itu tiang ya? Pantes aja tinggi banget," ujar Lenka sambil mendongakkan kepalanya seakan-akan Oliver begitu tinggi untuk dilihatnya.

"Oh! Lenka itu _brownies_ ya? Gak salah kalo bantet!" Kilah Oliver membalas perkataan Lenka. Lenka menggeram marah. "Grr—"

JDUAAK!

Tanpa bisa menghindar, Oliver mendapat gamparan dari sesisir pisang berwarna kuning yang dipegang kuat oleh Lenka. Oliver langsung pingsan di tempat. Tanpa ampun, Lenka langsung menyeret Oliver menuju ke tong sampah dan meletakkan Oliver diantara tumpukan sampah yang baunya sangat menyengat.

Ya, hari ini Lenka lagi hobi menggampar orang dengan pisang kesayangannya.

"HOI! APA-APAAN NIH?!" Oliver berteriak histeris, tapi tentu saja diabaikan oleh Lenka.

Kruyuuk~

Lenka refleks memegang perutnya yang kelaparan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengisi perutnya yang semakin kosong. Hari ini masak soto pisang ah~ _inner_ nya teriak bersemangat gaje.

Tapi dia malah ditarik Oliver, membuatnya juga jatuh ke tong sampah.

Lenka langsung pingsan di tempat karena tidak tahan dengan 'bau' di sekitarnya.

Mari kita panjatkan doa untuk Lenka kita tersayang.

"Duh, mesti mandi kembang tujuh rupa pas tengah malem nih! Terus meni pedi!" — Oliver.

"Kok aku sial banget ya." — Lenka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3\. Kelas 2**_

"Hai teman-teman! Perkenalkan, nama saya Sakine Meiko. Yang aku suka adalah meminum _sake_. Yang aku benci adalah saat ketika _sake_ ku habis. Impianku adalah memiliki semua koleksi botol _sake_ di dunia. Mohon bantuannya~" Sakine Meiko membungkukkan diri tanda memberi hormat. Perkenalan singkat dari Meiko tadi mampu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2 di Athena Academy _sweatdrop_ berjamaah disertai dengan kejang-kejang tak jelas. Bahkan sang wali kelas, Megurine Luki tak bisa menahan serangan jantungnya karena perkenalan dari siswi barunya.

"Err—baiklah Meiko- _san_. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kagamine Rinto—"

"TIDAK BISA!" Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sosok kepsek—Kagamine Lenka, juga beserta wakilnya—Shion Kaiko, yang kini menatap Luki dengan horor. Sedangkan Rinto hanya bisa duduk manis di kursinya seraya bungkam, melihat dua orang yang sangat _over protective_ padanya memulai aksi mereka.

"Kaiko ngapain ikut protes sih. Biarin aja, yang duduk juga Rinto," dengus Mikuo sebal. Kaiko langsung spechless dadakan. "I-Iya deh..." Cicit Kaiko blushing.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BUAT PACARAN _BAKA_ IKO?!" Teriak Lenka membahana memecah kaca satu sekolah. Sekolah ngutang kacanya pada rusak, batin semua orang kompak.

"Mendingan Meiko duduk sebangku sama Kaito!" Kagamine Lenka tampak tidak rela ketika saudara kembar yang paling dicintainya harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Meiko. "Iya! Mendingan dengan Kaito- _nii_ —APA?!" Kaiko melotot saat mendengar nama kakak kesayangannya menjadi tumbal Lenka.

"Ogah! Aku mau duduk sama Miku- _chan_! Kaiko- _chan_ ~ Tolonglah kakakmu ini~" Shion Kaito, kakak kandung dari wakepsek, Shion Kaiko—mungkin terdengar aneh mengingat sang kakak masih duduk di kelas 2 sedangkan adiknya kini sudah menjadi wakepsek (itulah keunikan Shion family~) memeluk erat mejanya seakan menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tidak mau pindah tempat. Matanya berkedip imut, berusaha memohon kepada adik kesayangannya sekaligus temannya berkencan dengan _Aisu-chan_ agar tidak dipindah tempat duduknya. Hatsune Miku yang namanya juga ikut terseret hanya bisa cekikikan centil karena ungkapan Kaito.

"Daripada sama Rinto- _kun_ , lebih baikkan sama kamu!" Lenka bener-bener ngotot. "Iya gak Kaiko- _chan_?"

"Enggak! Mending sama si cabe- _nii_ ajalah!" Iris biru cerah milik Kaiko melirik sang kakak yang lain, Shion Akaito. "Apa?" Balas Akaito datar, dan kini Akaito jadi pusat perhatian menggantikan posisi Meiko.

"Hei adik... Kalian juga _sensei_! Meskipun aku ganteng, gak usah diliatin mulu dong! Hatiku cuma untuk cabe aja." Dengan gajenya, Akaito mengibaskan rambut merah merona miliknya. Satu kelas _sweatdrop_ , beserta para guru yang melihat adegan kenarsisan Akaito. Sedangkan Shion Kaito dan Kaiko sudah pingsan melihat kelakuan saudara mereka yang jelas sudah merusak nama baik dari Shion Family.

Meiko menyesal masuk kelas ini.

"Mending aku disuruh nggak minum sake sejam daripada punya teman sekelas yang gila semua." — Meiko.

"Rinto _is mine_! Gak ada yang boleh sama dia selain aku!" — Lenka.

"Kaito- _nii_ nggak boleh duduk sama Meiko! Harus sama Miku! Mereka dua sejoli tak terpisahkan!" — Kaiko.

"Kaiko bikin cemburu aja belain si Kaito dengan Rinto." — Mikuo.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" — Rinto.

"Aku yang paling gagah~ hahahaha~" — Akaito.

"Ya Allah, tolong Luki ya Allah." — Luki.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4\. Empang**_

"Permisi..." Sakine Meiko berjalan melewati pintu masuk menuju sumur harapan. Keadaan di sana begitu sepi, tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Dia melemparkan sebuah koin ke dalam sumur, lalu mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku ingin punya banyak teman." Gumam Meiko.

"Semoga impianmu terkabul, Meiko- _san_." Meiko tersentak kaget saat mengetahui ada orang lain selain dirinya, yakni Megurine Luki. "Aah! Terima kasih Megurine- _sensei_." Meiko menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat.

"Jangan panggil pakai marga, karena disini juga ada adik saya." Jelas Luki seraya tangannya menunjuk _name tag_ miliknya.

"Baiklah Liku- _sensei_ ," Meiko tersenyum manis. Luki mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_ dadakannya. "Nama saya Luki, bukan Liku," koreksi Luki.

"M-maafkan saya Luki- _sensei_. Saya tadi salah baca!" Gadis bersurai cokelat itu kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sudah-sudah! Tak apa Meiko- _san_. Hidupku memang penuh lika-liku." Luki nyengir 5 jari.

"Tapi saya takut Luki- _sensei_ akan melaporkan saya ke pihak berwenang karena saya salah menyebutkan nama _Sensei_ ," jelas Meiko sedih. Sedetik berikutnya, Meiko menepuk keningnya keras. "Oh iya! Luki- _sensei_ kan enggak punya bukti." Meiko kembali memasang tampang polosnya.

Tiba-tiba, Luki mengeluarkan sebuah _tape recorder_ dari saku celananya. "Aku punya bukti kok," sahut Luki enteng seraya menggoyang-goyangkan _tape recorder_ di tangannya.

Meiko menatap horor benda persegi panjang di tangan Luki itu. Seketika, gadis itu teringat akan bandul pemberian kakaknya. Dia langsung mengeluarkan bandul tersebut dari saku roknya. Katanya sih bisa buat menghipnotis orang. Ck, sebenarnya Meiko tidak mau melakukannya karena Meiko anak baik, tapi karena dirinya terdesak akhirnya Meiko terpaksa mencoba bandul itu.

"Lihatlah ini Luki- _sensei_!" Meiko mulai menggerakkan bandulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mata Luki pun mengikuti kemana arah bandul bergerak.

Gubrak!

Bukannya terhipnotis, Luki malah pingsan. Tepatnya, pura-pura pingsan. Sesekali matanya terbuka sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan Meiko. Meiko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Harusnya kan terhipnotis, tapi ini Luki- _sensei_ malah pingsan, batin Meiko bersungut kesal. Dengan bruntal, Meiko melemparkan tubuh Luki ke empang yang tepat berada di samping sumur harapan.

Luki pun langsung tersadar akan keadaannya sekarang. Namun, dia lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak sadar agar ada yang menyelamatkannya. Semoga Gakuko yang lewat dan menyelamatkanku, batin Luki terlalu percaya diri.

1 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Dan pada akhirnya, Luki kehabisan napas. "Woi! Tolongin gue dong! Woi! Tooo... Loooong!"

Meiko makin sweatdrop melihat keadaan Luki, padahal itu empang dalamnya cuma selutut orang dewasa. Dengan watados, Meiko meninggalkan Luki yang benar-benar pingsan.

Ketahuilah Meiko, setelah ini kamu akan terkena amukan dari Luka karena sudah membuat saudaranya nista.

"Aku tahu dia sebenarnya cuman pura-pura pingsan pada awalnya." — Meiko.

"Duh, apes banget." — Luki.

"Hatchii! Kok kayaknya ada yang bicarain aku?" — Gakuko.

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk kayaknya. Tuna- _chan_ , tunggu sebentar ya." — Luka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5\. R.A. Kartini**_

"Cek... 1... 2... 3..." Megurine Luka selaku mantan kepala sekolah sedang mengetes sebuah mikrofon di aula sekolah. Hari ini sekolah mengadakan event bulanan. Err—ralat! Tepatnya hanya beberapa anak yang kumpul di malam minggu, malamnya para jones di sekolah bersenang-senang.

"Cih! Lo ngapain sih? Berisik tau! Emang itu _mic_ mau diapain?" Tanya Luki setengah kesal akibat suara berisik yang berasal dari saudarinya, Luka. "Suka-suka gue dong! Tangan-tangan gue juga," cibir Luka.

"Jadi, malam ini kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Kaito. Di sebelahnya ada Kaiko yang duduk manis tak berulah seperti biasa. Dua bersaudara itu asik makan es krim.

"Kaiko- _chan_ tolongin aku napa? Ribet nih!" Kagamine Lenka berjalan dengan terseok-seok karena menyeret banyak kayu bakar dari hutan. "Ogah! Entar tangan aku kotor lagi," balas Kaiko sambil mengemut stik es krim dengan wajah imut. Inner Lenka langsung muntah-muntah.

"Widiiih! Banyak amat _sensei_? Emang buat apaan?" Tanya Akaito sambil memeluk mangkuk berisi banyak cabe rawit merah. Biasalah, kencan katanya.

"Malam ini kita pesta api unggun," ujar Lenka bersemangat. "Lha! Kalo buat api unggun ngapain ngumpul di aula? Dasar _Baka_ Lenka!" Megurine Luka tak kuasa memberikan sebuah jitakan ' _legendaris_ ' klan Megurine kepada Lenka.

"Luki sama Akaito ke sini cepet! Oh, Kaito juga!" Lenka berteriak dengan suara melengking membuat beberapa kaca menjadi retak. Biasa, dia jadi _badmood_ setelah diberi _grand prize_ oleh Luka. Kepalanya ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan besar. "Bawain ini kayu ke pinggir hutan ya, sekarang!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Luki, Kaito, beserta Akaito yang kini terseok-seok membawa tumpukan kayu kembali ke habitat aslinya.

(Mau protes juga tidak bisa, sesungguhnya perempuan itu menyeramkan!)

 _ **.**_

" _Onii-chan_! Kaiko gak mau ikutan acara bakar-bakarnya! Entar es krim Kaiko malah meleleh semua," ujar Kaiko seraya menarik-narik jubah kakaknya. Di depan mereka, kini ada sebuah api unggun. "Ada juga kok makanan yang enak karena dibakar," sahut Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Apa?"

" _Marshmallow_!" Pekik semua orang di sana mendahului Kaito yang mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak jadi bicara. Mata Kaiko langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil. "Benarkah?"

Luki dengan baik hatinya memberikan _marshmallow_ yang sudah dia bakar kepada Kaiko. "Cobalah! Pasti ketagihan!" Kaiko mengangguk imut dan mulai memakannya. "Uum... Enak!"

Tapi sayang, adegan tersebut membuat Gakuko pundung di bawah pohon.

"Daripada cuma _marshmallow_ , mending bakar ikan juga," usul Akaito. Luka menatap Akaito dengan tatapan horor. Oh, tidak! Inner Luka menjerit histeris.

"Ide bagus!"

"Setuju!"

"Benar juga."

Luka langsung pundung di bawah pohon cemara, bersebrangan dengan pohonnya Gakuko.

"Kok ada asap di sini?" Ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon cemara. Orang itu melompat turun dari pohon, membuat Luka langsung terlonjak kaget. Dengan gerakan refleks, Luka menggampar orang itu dengan tuna miliknya. "Woi! Sakit tau! Ini gue, Mikuo!"

Respon yang di dapat dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya _sweatdrop_ dan _spechless_.

"Ternyata kamu Kuo- _chan_ , kirain _putih-putih-wihihi_ ~" ujar Lenka watados. Mikuo langsung memasang muka jutek. Mikuo menoleh ke samping, dan tatapannya pun bertemu dengan siluet Kaiko.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Entah kenapa dunia jadi terasa milik berdua—Mikuo dan Kaiko.

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerpa mereka, membuat salah satu pohon yang memang sudah mati langsung tumbang mengenai api unggun. Api pun semakin besar dan menjalar dengan sangat cepat.

"Huaa! Kebakaran!" Shion Kaiko langsung lari pontang-panting mengambil Alat Pemadam Api Ringan (APAR). Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang sibuk mencari air.

Kaiko kembali dengan membawa dua APAR di tangannya. "Kyaaaa...!" Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, kaki Kaiko malah tersandung batu, sehingga kedua APAR yang dibawanya terpental. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kesialan yang diselimuti keberuntungan, karena salah satu APAR mengenai kepala Luka, sedangkan yang lainnya tepat di tengah-tengah kobaran api dan meledak, membuat api itu langsung padam seketika.

Hening melanda, jangkrik pun numpang lewat. Semua _spechless_ di tempat.

"Dasar _BaKa_ iko!" Dengan sadis, Luka pun menjitak kepala Kaiko dengan keras, membuat kepala Kaiko berdenyut nyeri. " _Ittai yo~_ " Kaiko meringis kecil seraya tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku! Cepat minta maaf!" Shion Kaito melotot tajam karena merasa tidak terima karena adik kesayangannya menjadi korban dari Luka.

" _Gomen_ ~" Luka tersenyum karena terpaksa.

"Yang ikhlas dong!"

"Udah deh! Anak kecil enggak usah minta yang aneh-aneh." Luka memeletkan lidahnya.

"Enak aja, aku udah kelas 3 SMA tau," ujar Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Emang aku nanya?"

"Enggak!"

" _Gomennasai_ Luka-sama, Kaiko tadi enggak sengaja." Kaiko sungkeman di depan Luka. "Maafkan Kaiko, Lu(Kartini)-sama." Kaiko mulai sujud-sujud gaje.

Kaito, Luki, Mikuo, Akaito, langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat nama _asli_ Luka terkuak. Sedangkan Lenka dan Gakuko sweatdrop berat. Luka yang wajahnya telah memerah sampai ke telinga hanya bisa menahan malu serta emosinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Kaiko hanya bisa menatap Luka dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Plis deh ya! Nama gue cukup Luka, gak perlu suffix berlebihan!" — Luka.

"Duh, kakakku nista. Sini-sini, biar Luki peluk." — Luki.

"Oi Luka! Kamu belum minta maaf ke adikku dengan ikhlas!" — Kaito.

"Maafkan Kaiko, Lu(Kartini)-sama." — Kaiko.

"Peristiwa tak terlupakan." — Akaito.

"Ada yang punya obat luka? Kepalaku benjol." — Lenka.

"Luki nggak pernah gituin aku sama sekali." — Gakuko.

"Kaiko- _chan_ , kau benar-benar sial(cantik)." — Mikuo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **6\. Kesasar**_

Seorang pemuda dengan surai biru yang mengenakan syal sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan. Biasa, refreshing. Bagaimana kalau tersesat? Tenang saja! Pemuda bernama lengkap Shion Kaito itu membawa kompas.

Tiba-tiba, iris biru tuanya menangkap siluet saudaranya yang berwarna 'merah' di atas pohon. "Woi! Ngapain di atas pohon?" Seru Kaito seraya menunjuk Akaito yang sedang duduk di atas pohon.

"Hanya bersantai, mumpung hantunya belum muncul," sahut Akaito sambil mengunyah cabenya.

"Hantunya itu kamu! Hantu kan selalu di atas pohon," balas Kaito seraya ngakak gaje.

"Yeee... Mana ada hantu ganteng." Akaito mulai pose. Kaito sweatdrop akut.

"Ada kok. Pocong kan tampan," kata Kaito ngawur.

"Tapi aku lebih ganteng dari pocong," cibir Akaito, tidak terima dibandingkan dengan makhluk halus. "Lagian, kok kamu tau ada aku di sini? Jangan-jangan kamu nge- _stalk_ aku ya? Ngaku aja. Aku emang ganteng kok."

"Jiah! Habis rambut kamu warna merah merona kayak cabe. Cabe-cabean~" ejek Kaito, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Akaito.

"Kyaaaa! Tempat apa ini?" Shion Kaiko tanpa sadar kini telah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. "Huaaa! Tolooooong!" Pekik Kaiko ketakutan.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Akaito heran.

"Kayaknya aku kenal sama suara ini deh," ujar Kaito dengan pose mikir. "Ini mah kayak suara Kaiko," sahut Akaito.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

1 menit...

10 menit...

Duo Shion itu kelamaan _loading_.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Suara pekikan membuat kedua bersaudara itu sadar bahwa saudari mereka dalam bahaya. Dengan insting seorang kakak, Kaito langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Sedangkan Akaito malah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Dia mirip monyet, inner Kaito sweatdrop.

"Kaiko- _chan_! Kau dimana?" Kaito berteriak khawatir. "Kaiko- _chan_!"

" _Onii-chan_?! Aku berada di sekitar pohon mangga! Huaaaa! Tolongin Kaiko!" Kaiko kembali berteriak. Baik Kaito maupun Akaito dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Semak-semak di samping Kaiko mulai bergemerusuk. Seluruh tubuh Kaiko langsung bergetar hebat. Dia takut, tentu saja!

"Hosh! Hosh! Kaiko-chan tidak apa-apa?" Sosok Shion Kaito muncul dari semak-semak, membuat Kaiko langsung menangis haru. Kakaknya yang hebat, kakaknya yang disayanginya. Kaiko langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kaito. Membuat Kaito mengulas senyum lembut, seraya menenangkan adik kecilnya. Meskipun Kaiko sudah besar, dia tetap menganggap Kaiko sebagai adik kecilnya. Sungguh! Dia sangat menyayangi Kaiko.

"Huwaaa!" Dengan tanpa dosanya, Akaito melompat dari atas pohon tepat ke belakang Kaiko. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kaiko terkejut setengah mati hingga membuat kesadarannya hilang—pingsan. Kaito dengan refleks menangkap tubuh Kaiko yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Woi! Lo apain adek gue hah?" Amarah seorang Shion Kaito memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung menggendong Kaiko menuju ke klinik.

"Buseh! Kagetnya ekstrim bener," sahut Akaito sambil menolong Kaito membopong Kaiko menuju klinik. Mereka membaringkan Kaiko di atas kasur. Akaito dengan tergesa melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki adiknya. Tidak lupa Akaito juga melepas ikat pinggangnya. Dengan cekatan, dia memberi minyak kayu putih di leher Kaiko.

Kaito dengan watadosnya malah nutup hidung Kaiko, seperti ingin memberi napas buatan. Akaito yang melihat hal itu langsung menjitak kepala Kaito. "Gak boleh! Itu ada tabung oksigen."

"Aduh! Sakit woi!" Gerutu Kaito seraya mengambil selang dan tabung oksigen.

"Sendirinya mau ngapain barusan?" Tanya Akaito penuh selidik.

"Mau ngasih napas buatan," balas Kaito watados.

"Gak boleh kalo gak terlatih." Akaito memasang muka jutek.

"Aku udah terlatih kok, Akaito mau coba ya?" Canda Kaito.

"Kenapa menawarkanku? Aku masih sadar. Walaupun masih saudara juga jangan menjadikanku sebagai objek latihan pernapasan buatan dong. Orang ganteng tidak boleh jadi objek percobaan." Akaito mulai berceramah dengan raut wajah sok ganteng. Sampai pada akhirnya, adu cekcok pun tak dapat dihindari sampai pada saat Kaiko sadar dari pingsannya.

Sepertinya setelah sadar, Kaiko akan mendapat serangan jantung.

"Mereka pada ngapain sih? Berisik." — Kaiko.

"Ingat itu Kaito! Orang terganteng sedunia gak boleh jadi objek percobaan." — Akaito.

"Ala, bilang aja malu." — Kaito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **7\. ToD**_

"Huaaa! Aku bosen banget Iko- _sensei_!" Seru Rin berteriak stress karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan, mengingat setiap inci sekolah sudah ia bersihkan.

"Ck! Jangan berisik _Baka_ Rin!" Dahi Shion Kaiko mengerut kesal karena sedari tadi Rin selalu berisik, merengek, dan itu sangat mengganggunya. _Mendokusai_ _ne_ ~

" _Sensei_ ~"

"Apa?"

"Kita ke ruang bermain yuk~ siapa tau ada orang~" rayu Rin. Kaiko masih bergeming. Tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya membuatnya harus tetap duduk bertahan demi mengoreksi semua data-data sekolah. " _Sensei_ ~"

"Iko- _sensei_ ~"

"Iko- _sen_ —"

"BERISIK! _BAKA_ RIN DIAM KAU!" Suara bentakan Kaiko yang membahana langsung menggema di setiap sudut asrama Slevineptune. Rin langsung kicep dan sembunyi di kolong meja.

"Habis _Sensei_ terlihat stres. Apa salahnya refreshing sebentar?" Cicit Rin.

"Baik-baik! Aku ikut. Kau puas?"

Kagamine Rin mengembangkan senyumnya.

 _ **.**_

"Lho? Ternyata ada Kaiko- _chan_ juga di sini."

Senyum Kaiko mengembang lebar saat mendengar suara familiar milik kakaknya yang ternyata juga berada di ruang bermain.

"Main ToD yuk?" Tawar Rin. Kaiko dan Kaito mengangguk setuju. Rin mengambil sebuah dadu dan mulai melemparkannya.

"Aku dapat angka 2," ujar Rin lesu.

"Pfft! Giliranku~" kini Kaito yang melempar dadu. Menampilkan angka 6.

"Wow! Kayaknya aku nih yang menang." Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kaiko hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kakaknya. Gadis bersyal itu melemparkan dadu dan juga mendapat angka 6.

"Hah! Ternyata kalian berdua jodoh," Rin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Krik-krik.

"Jodoh apanya woi!" Kaito langsung menimpuk kepala Rin dengan mobil truk es krim mainan. Sedangkan Kaiko langsung meninju Rin dengan sekuat tenaga. "Dia kakakku! Bagaimana mungkin kami jodoh?!" Pekik Kaiko kesal.

"Udah ah! Ayo Kaiko- _chan_ , kita makan es krim yuk!" Ajak Kaito yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat dari Kaiko. Mereka pun meninggalkan Rin yang sedang berada dalam zona nista. Poor Rin~

"Kenapa aku dihajar sih? Kalian kan memang cocok!" — Rin.

"Kaiko, lain kali anak asramamu dididik baik-baik." — Kaito.

"Aku tak pernah berharap punya murid seperti dia." — Kaiko.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **8\. Zombie nyamuk**_

Di suatu malam, seluruh penghuni Athena Academy mengadakan kemah di hutan. Semua orang bergembira, kecuali Kaiko yang masih mengalami trauma.

"Sini Kaiko- _chan_ ," bujuk Kaito sambil melambai-lambai. "Gak! Kaiko takut."

"Tenang aja adikku tersayang, ada aku yang akan menjaga kalian," sahut Akaito sambil pose. Pada akhirnya Kaiko pun diseret oleh Kaito sampai ke depan tenda.

"Jangan-jangan di hutan ini ada binatang buas," ujar Ring gemetaran.

"Ada beruang." Kini Rin sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Harimau." SeeU menatap horor ke dalam hutan.

"Singa." Gumi pucat pasi.

"Apa sih? Disini malah banyak nyamuk," balas Lenka datar. "Oh iya, Akaito kan yang jagain. Tapi kok gak ada senjata sih?" Cibir Lenka.

"Iya nih, bener kata Lenka- _sensei_. Akaito- _dono_ kalo gak punya senjata entar waktu kami diserang zombie gimana?" Zatsune Miku mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu, nih! Buat senjata Akai- _nii_ ," ujar Kaiko sambil melemparkan sebuah raket nyamuk. Akaito dengan sigap menangkap raket tersebut.

"Hooo... Tapi kecil gini buat apaan?" Akaito mulai menghidupkan raket tersebut. Dia mengayunkannya ke mana-mana bahkan nyaris mengenai orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ini mah cuma buat matiin zombie nyamuk," ujar Akaito dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"A—A—A—" semua orang tak mampu berkata apa-apa mendengar penuturan dari Akaito.

GUBRAK!

Pada akhirnya mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Emangnya ada zombie nyamuk," tanya Gumi speechless.

"Ada kok, apalagi kalo udah malam, mati lampu, lagi hujan, ada petir, geledek juga," jawab Akaito ngawur.

Pada akhirnya, Akaito pun berakhir di klinik akibat amukan massa yang tak dapat terelakkan.

"Hei! Pamali menghajar orang ganteng!" — Akaito.

"Akaito- _nii_ , aku _sweatdrop_ beneran lho." — Kaiko.

"Saudara merahku ini stres berat sepertinya." — Kaito.

"Hewan buas itu menyeramkan, tapi lebih menyeramkan Akaito." — Ring.

"Aku nggak pernah denger yang namanya zombie nyamuk." — Rin.

" _Speechless_ deh." — SeeU.

"Menurut analisisku, Akaito mengalami tujuh puluh persen stres, dua puluh satu persen gila, dan tujuh persen lain-lain." — Gumi.

"Ada yang punya baygon nggak. Lebih meyakinkan soalnya." — Lenka.

"Lain kali sewa pawang nyamuk. Gak usah sewa Akaito." — Zatsune Miku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **9\. Saudara Yang Menyebalkan**_

Pada hari Rabu yang cerah nampak seorang Shion Kaito berjalan-jalan di area kebun pisang milik Lenka untuk memetik beberapa pisang dan dijadikan topping es krim kesukaannya. Saat dia sedang memilih milih pisang yang matang dan harum, dia menemukan saudaranya yang sedang memakan beberapa pisang. Sosok itu menoleh kepada Kaito yang _speechless_ karena mulut saudaranya penuh dengan pisang.

"Yo Kaito!" sapa Akaito dengan mulutnya yang penuh akan pisang. "Yo Akaito!" sapa balik Kaito dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kau mengikutiku kan? Aku tahu aku tampan tapi kau tidak perlu membuntutiku sampai sejauh ini," ujar Akaito sambil mengelap sisa pisang disamping bibir dengan tangannya.

"Hah?" Kaito menatap Akaito dengan tatapan bingung. Akaito tertawa.

"Aku tahu kalau aku lebih tampan darimu, kau ingin meniru style-ku kan?" ujar Akaito dengan percaya diri, Kaito sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Enak saja! Kau dan aku itu, lebih tampan aku tahu!"

"Ah~ masih tidak mau mengaku."

Kaito mendengus geli. "Ini kenyataan Pak Cabe."

"Bo'ong."

"Jangan alay please."

"Kau membuat suaraku yang bagaikan emas ini menjadi serak karena banyak berbicara," seru Akaito sambil menyibak rambutnya, Kaito menatap Akaito dengan tatapan meremehkan. Akaito memiringkan kepalanya, seakan bertanya 'kenapa?' kepada Kaito.

"Masalah tampan, keindahan suara dan pesona. Kita ini kembar bro! Jadi tidak ada yang beda," ujar Kaito sambil merangkul Akaito. "Benar juga! Aku lupa!"

Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! Tapi biru dan merah masih lebih bagus merah! Jadi aku lebih tampan!"

Oh Tuhan...

Kaito benar benar dongkol menghadapinya.

"Aku orang ganteng. Dan itu fakta." — Akaito.

"Nenek, tolong aku..." — Kaito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10\. Sepupu Tapi Mesra**_

Malam yang cerah dipadu keramaian di Athena Academy. Ya, Athena Academy kini ramai akan masalah ' _Percintaan'_. Bahkan kini sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang menjadi mak comblang menggantikan posisi Shion Kaiko. Zatsune Miku salah satunya.

Beberapa _pair_ di Athena Academy ada yang menjadi _best couple_ , seperti pasangan OliverDefoko. Ada juga pasangan antara guru dengan siswa, contohnya MikuoKaiko, RintoLenka, serta LukiGakuko.

Di saat-saat para pasangan itu bahagia, ternyata ada pula yang sedang gegana—gelisah, galau, merana. Sebut saja Gumiya. Pemuda penyuka wortel itu selalu mendapatkan 'kacang' berbagai tempat karena diabaikan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang ada.

Sampai pada akhirnya sang sepupu—Megpoid Gumi—datang dengan wajah kusut. Pekerjaan barunya sebagai guru membuatnya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang memusingkan kepalanya selama berhari-hari.

Gumiya yang pada dasarnya memang tidak peka malah merengek kepada Gumi. Dia menghadap kepada Gumi dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyadari suasana hati Gumi yang sedang buruk.

"Nee, Gumi. Kita jadi STM (Sepupu Tapi Mesra) yuk! Aku juga ingin seperti LukiGakuko, OliverDefoko, MikuoKaiko dan RintoLenka." pinta Gumiya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gumi meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak!" Gumiya memayunkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Gumi~ cuma kali ini kok~ ya? Ya?" tapi sayang sekali, Gumi pergi meninggalkan Gumiya sendirian. "KACAAAANG!" teriak Gumiya merana. Akhirnya pemuda naas itu pundung dipojok ruangan dengan aura menyedihkan. __Gumi tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya Gumi tidak tega dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jadilah hari itu sebagai peringatan 'Hari Pundung' bagi seorang Gumiya yang cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ah? Kami bukan _couple_ kok, hanya sebatas saling suka saja." — OliverDefoko.

"Tuna dan terong itu perpaduan yang keren! Sama-sama berinisial 't'!" — LukiGakuko.

"Rinto milik Lenka. Lenka milik Rinto. Oi Rin, Len! Kalian harus merestui kami! Awas kalau nggak!" — RintoLenka.

"Kaiko cinta Mikuo- _kun_ polepel. Mikuo- _kun_ jugaaaaa~" — MikuoKaiko.

"Gue jadi jomblo abadi nan hina." — Gumiya.

"Maaf saya sibuk. Tak tertarik soal cinta." — Gumi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11\. Salah Tingkah**_

Departement Store, suatu tempat di Athena Academy yang buka setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Fungsinya sebagai tempat perbelanjaan mendadak hilang akibat Duo Shion yang lagi kangen-kangenan setelah terpisah cukup lama, miris.

" _Nii-chan_! Kaiko beli banyak es krim buat _Nii-chan_!" suara cempreng Kaiko menggema di seluruh ruangan.

" _Arigatou,_ Kaiko- _chan_!" Kaito menghapus setitik air mata harunya.

"Cie, abang-adek ada yang lagi kangen-kangenan," sindir Gakuko iseng.

"Kamu juga lagi kangen-kangennya kan sama abangmu," balas Kaiko watados, tak sadar kata-katanya barusan mampu menohok hati Gakuko yang paliiiiing dalam. Abangnya tercinta―Gakupo―sudah lama minggat dari akademi ini dan Gakuko belum dapat kabar lagi darinya. Ya, adik yang terlantar.

"Ah iya!" Kaiko menjentikkan jarinya, menghirup napas dalam sebelum berteriak. "LUKIIII! ADA SALAM DARI GAKUKO- _CHAN_!"

Gakuko tersedak, Kaito kena kacang. "Perasaan aku gak pernah nitip salam," ujarnya dengan wajah ngenes. Fitnah itu kejam, _sensei_ ―Gakuko membatin.

"Luk, dapat salam tuh, jangan _speechless_ saja," Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul, hampir membuat Kaiko menjerit girang. Seseorang yang ditunggunya datang juga. Yay!

"Wkwk, iya. Luki samperin tuh Gakuko," Lenka juga tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah tengilnya, itu menurut Gakuko.

"Orang-orang kenapa ya," gumam Gakuko pelan. Mereka bicara seolah ada Luki di tempat ini, padahal kan tidak.

"Kuo- _chan_ juga dapat salam dari Kaiko!" Lenka nyengir lebar.

"Eh?"

"MIKUO- _NII_! KAIKO- _SENSEI_ MENUNGGUMU DARITADI!" seru Gakuko dengan semangat balas dendamnya. Kali ini Kaiko yang tersedak.

"Hah? Ngapain nungguin aku?" tanya Mikuo dengan tampang inosennya.

"Dasar gak peka." cibir Lenka disusul anggukan setuju dari Gakuko. Belum sempat ada yang berbicara, seseorang membekap mulut Gakuko dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Enggak kok Mikuo, dia ini anak nyasar, jadi abaikan saja!" seru Kaiko nyengir gaje sebelum ia dan Gakuko benar-benar menjauh.

"Makin gak ngerti," gumam Mikuo.

"Adikku sudah jadi wanita dewasa rupanya." — Kaito.

"Aku gak kangen Mikuo- _kun_ kok! Gakuko asal nyeletuk aja!" — Kaiko.

"Padahal aku ngarep banget." — Mikuo.

"IYA! AKU EMANG KANGEN SAMA GAKUPO, TAPI NGGAK SAMA LUKI! FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNESS WOI!" — Gakuko.

"Duh, Gakuko dan Kaiko sama-sama menutup perasaan mereka ih." — Lenka.

"Aku jadi orang populer, buktinya semua orang membicarakanku. Aku memang hendsemm~" — Luki.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12\. Clean Officer**_

Shion Akaito memasuki Gymnasium, matanya memincing menatap sekeliling. Niatnya tadi ke sini untuk olahraga tentunya, namun sang cabe-cabean itu menyadari sesuatu. Cowok berambut merah itu memindahkan alat-alat olahraga dan membersihkan Gym.

 _Well_ , seorang Akaito yang PD-nya selangit ternyata adalah seorang _Clean Officer_. (Tepuk tangan dulu)

"Cemangat kaka!" seru Zatsune Miku di depan pintu Gym, lalu ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa ada niatan membantu Akaito.

"Yo!" balas Akaito seraya melambaikan tangannya, lalu melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih. Miku berseru lagi, "semoga sukses!"

"Debunya banyak sekali," Akaito menggerutu. "Dan banyak sarang laba-laba."

Akaito tidak ngerti lagi deh, akademi yang sangat luas dengan fasilitas terlengkap namun ngutang ini ternyata jarang dibersihkan.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..." Akaito menoleh mendengar Miku terbatuk. Pasti karena debu, batin Akaito. "Pake masker dong! Bentar ya!" serunya sambil berlari ke luar ruangan. Sedetik kemudian Akaito sudah kembali dengan sebuah masker di tangannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Miku.

" _Arigatou_ ," Miku tersenyum manis, membuat Akaito melongo. "Kau sendiri tak pakai masker?"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa, hahaha. Biarkan sajalah," jawab Akaito seraya mengumpulkan debunya dalam kantong. Lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Terserah," jawab Miku cuek, namun senyumnya terukir tanpa bisa ditahan. Akaito, cowok paling menyebalkan se-akademi ini ternyata cukup perhatian.

 _ **.**_

Gakuko berjalan di koridor atas, namun ia terhenti begitu melihat Megurine Luki―wali kelas 2―tengah berbicara sendiri.

"Wuo, gue guru di sini?" Luki tertawa setan, namun ia segera mengganti bahasanya. "Saya guru di sini? Sejak kapan saya jadi guru di sini? Hahaha."

Gakuko memasuki kelas itu, tak peduli pada kenyataan dirinya baru kelas satu. "Kok aneh ya dengar Luki- _sensei_ pakai bahasa sok baku?"

"Saya saja sedikit jijik dengan bahasa ini. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung saya sudah naik pangkat dari Pak Bon menjadi guru," jawabnya dengan senyum maksa. Padahal, ia sudah muntah-muntah dalam hatinya.

"Ooh," Gakuko mengangguk mengerti, ia bergumam pelan, "dia belum sadar kalau aku bukan anak kelas dua,"

"Eh, lu bukan anak kelas dua? Sana minggir atau gue laporin ke wali kelas lu."

Gakuko kaget, perasaan tadi suaranya pelan. " _Ano_ , cuma mau ngembaliin sapu aja kok," jawabnya cepat seraya menyerahkan sapu pada Luki, lalu ngacir ke luar kelas.

Luki menerima sapunya, _speechless._ "Oke sekarang gue harus nyapu,"

Setelah berubah menjadi Pak Bon lagi (?), Luki pun mulai menyapu kelas.

Sebenarnya Gakuko mengintip di balik pintu kelas dua.

"Akaito memang baik. Tapi dia menyebalkan." — Zatsune Miku.

"Ah Miku-chan, aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu." — Akaito.

"Sebenarnya profesi Luki-sensei ada berapa sih?" — Gakuko.

"Setinggi-tingginya pangkatku, tetap aja ujung-ujungnya jadi Pak Bon." — Luki.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13\. Puisi**_

Rin mau latihan puisi, tapi karena nggak ada satu pun yang mau nemenin, akhirnya Rin menyeret saudaranya yang bernama Len untuk menemaninya.

"Apa sih _Nee-chan_?!" Len marah-marah, "Tugas asrama kita belum selesai nih! Mikir dulu tugasnya!"

"Nggak! Dengerin dulu aku mau baca puisi!" balas Rin.

Sebenarnya, di dalam asrama Slevineptune itu, masih ada gadis imut-imut berambut ungu bernama Kamui Gakuko, tapi karena gadis itu terlihat sedang berpikir tentang tugas asrama, Rin tidak mau mengganggunya.

Tapi kenapa Len diganggu padahal Len juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gakuko? Itu karena Rin punya kuasa terhadap adiknya. Nggak logis? Ya udah, dilogis-logisin aja.

"Denger dulu Len."

Rin mengambil kertas puisinya. Len sempat melirik judulnya. Pangeran Diponegoro karya Chairil Anwar.

Melihat _aneue_ -nya yang mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Len pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur yang telah disediakan untuknya.

 _Cuekin aja deh. Aku mau tidur,_ batinnya berujar.

Tapi baru Len sekali berkedip, Rin sudah bersuara lantang dengan semangat.

"Di masa pembangunan ini!"

Len melihat Rin menunjuk-nunjuk tanah dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Tuan hidup kembali!"

Len mengernyitkan dahi begitu Rin mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan aura api berkobar-kobar.

 _Semangat sekali, tapi gaje,_ batin Len yang tetap memutuskan untuk tidur.

Suasana agak hening sebentar, Len pun berhasil menuju dunia mimpi, tapi baru saja ia ingin membuka gerbang mimpi, sudah ada gempa bumi yang menyadarkannya ke dunia aslinya.

"DAN BARA KAGUM MENJADI API!" Rin masih saja mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi kali ini di depan dada.

Len agak kaget dengan suara Rin yang menggelegar. Kaca bingkai fotonya bersama Rin retak terbelah dua.

"DI DEPAN SEKALI, TUAN MENANTI!" dengan pose pasukan ABRI nahan kencing, dengan jari telunjuknya Rin menunjuk ke arah depan.

Sudah tidak tahan lagi akan suara menggelegar Rin, Len pun berteriak, "BERISIKKKKKKK, _BAKANEUEEEEE_!"

Di pojok sana, Kamui Gakuko berpikir dengan wajah menahan stress.

 _Kenapa aku harus satu asrama dengan mereka?_

Mungkin jika melihat ini, pembina asrama Slevineptune—Shion Kaiko—akan membatin sama.

 _Kenapa aku harus mempunyai anak murid seperti itu?_

"Aku berharap aku bisa dapat nilai bagus!" — Rin.

"Ya Tuhan, buatlah _Nee-chan_ jadi waras." — Len.

"Kenapa teman asramaku modelnya begini semua?" — Gakuko.

"Kaito- _nii_ , tolong doakan agar Kaiko sabar terus ya." — Kaiko.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **14\. Keributan di Pagi Hari**_

Jam setengah delapan pagi, Len sudah bangun, sementara Rin masih ngorok.

"Rin! Bangun! Udah jam setengah delapan! Kelas bakal dimulai setengah jam lagi!" Len memperingati lagi.

Rin mengabaikannya, malah ngorok lebih keras.

Dengan kesal, Len membuka pintu asrama dengan kasar. Iris birunya dapat melihat kasur-kasur yang sudah rapi, kecuali milik kakaknya yang hancur berantakan.

Bila diibaratkan dengan kapal, kasur _aneue_ -nya itu lebih mirip kapal Titanic.

"WOI RIN! PAI JERUKMU MAU KUHABISIN YA?!" Len mengancam dengan suara yang sengaja dibesarkan, lalu ia melihat ponsel kakaknya yang kedap-kedip mirip ibu-ibu kondangan yang matanya kemasukan debu.

Bisa jadi dia sudah bangun tetapi malas untuk bangkit. Itu kesimpulan dari Len.

"Berisik lu...!" seru Rin. Mungkin masih di alam mimpi.

Len melemparkan penghapus papan tulis yang merupakan colongan dari kelas satu.

Dan lemparan tersebut mengenai kepala Rin! _Headshot_!

"Leeennnnn!" Rin mengamuk sambil membatin, _Sejak kapan Len jadi guru dadakan?_

Gakuko yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut segera masuk, lalu mengoceh ini-itu, "Gara-gara kalian, asrama kita berantakan banget! Beresin!"

Rin dan Len sama-sama ingin menyingkir, namun wajah mereka pun memucat melihat katana yang menancap di dinding satu senti diantara mereka berdua.

Tentu saja itu dari Gakuko. Siapa lagi.

"Dan kau Len, kembalikan penghapus itu!" seru gadis itu lagi.

Tapi yang dilakukan Rin dan Len adalah mengacangi Gakuko layaknya pohon di jalan tol, sehingga Gakuko pundung.

Gakuko nista~ tralala~

"Aku bahagia bisa nistain Gaku- _nee_ ~" — Rin.

"Jarang-jarang Gakuko- _san_ terlihat suram seperti itu." — Len.

"Aku nista mulu perasaan. Moga selanjutnya nggak." — Gakuko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15\. Stress**_

Rin, Len, dan Gakuko sedang berpikir tentang tugas asrama yang bertemakan humor, yang sama sekali bukan bidang mereka.

(Tunggu. Sebenarnya cuman Gakuko yang mikir, sedangkan Rin dan Len sedang main berdua dalam makna denotasi.)

"Arghh aku stres!" gerutu Gakuko, "Pusing pala berbi!"

"Aku juga stres, Gaku- _nee_ ," ujar Rin.

"Tapi aku lebih stres lihat tingkah lakumu, Rin," balas Gakuko.

Rin diam dalam pelukan aura menderita. Gakuko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aha! Aku mau bacain pidato buat tugas asrama!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

"Apaan tuh?" Rin langsung semangat dan keluar dari zona ngenesnya tadi.

"Tapi kita pake bahasa Mandarin! Jadi kan keren gitu!" tambah Len.

"Ayo! Rin pengen denger!" seru Rin semangat.

" _Xiè xiè_ ," Len langsung bungkuk-bungkuk sampai akhirnya rematiknya kambuh.

Rin bengong, tapi akhirnya ia bertepuk tangan mirip orang gila, "Bagus Len! Bagus sekali!"

Idiot sekali Rin ini. Padahal tak ada satu pun pidato yang disampaikan Len.

Ini membuktikan bahwa sebagian besar penduduk asrama mendapat stres disebabkan oleh tugas asrama.

"KAMI SETUJU!" — Kagamine Twins.

" _No comment_. Tapi intinya aku setuju sih." — Gakuko.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **16\. Ayam**_

"Lihat kebunku penuh dengan pisang, ada yg kuning dan ada yg merah(?). Setiap hari kumakan semua, kuning dan merah semuanya enak," nyanyi Lenka sambil menyiram pohon pisangnya di _banana garden_ milik akademi.

"Lenka curang, semua orang 'kan juga pengen bercocok tanam di sini!" seru Kaiko yang datang-datang langsung nyeret karung yang bertuliskan 'bibit pohon es krim'.

Lenka pun tidak terima merasa disalahkan. Ia pun berkata, "Enak saja, kalau kalian mau bercocok tanam. Ya silahkan saja asalkan TIDAK MELEWATI BATAS KEBUN PISANG- _CHAN_!"

"Masalahnya itu... YANG DILUAR BATAS KEBUN KAMU CUMA 10% DAN 5% DIANTARANYA ITU KEBUN JERUK!" teriak Kaiko nggak woles.

"Yah itu sih derita kalian," sahut Lenka seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kaiko pun langsung pundung sambil mencari cacing di tanah.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cempreng. Lenka langsung panik, takut jika ada pencuri di akademi. Mana dia belum menabungkan pisang-pisangnya di bank. Lenka pun langsung menyeret Kaiko dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Kaiko yang diseret hanya bisa bergumam, "Aku rapopo."

Akhirnya mereka menemuka si pemilik teriakan cempreng yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si anak baru, Kagene Himeka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenka _to the point_.

" _Sensei_ , tanaman strawberry ku sudah dimakan sama tuh ayam," ujar Himeka seraya menunjuk ayam jantan yang sedang mengunyah tanaman milik Himeka.

'Kenapa ada ayam bisa nyasar kesini,' batin Lenka dan Kaiko _sweatdrop_.

"AYAM SIAPA INI STAWBERRY KU DI MAKAN SEMUA HUAA...!" jerit Himeka seraya mengejar si ayam yang sudah kabur duluan. "BERISIK TAU! BIASA AJA KALI!" Teriak Kaiko yang melebihi volume Himeka. Himeka kicep.

Tapi sang tersangka utama—ayam—malah kabur.

"WOI JANGAN KABUR!" seru Himeka sambil membawa katana 2 meter entah di dapatnya dari mana.

Lenka dan Kaiko langsung ngamuk begitu melihat ada murid yang membawa benda tajam masuk ke akademi. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengejar Himeka dengan membawa _pisang chan_ dan _aisu-chan_ di tangan mereka masing-masing.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian_

Keadaan di Cafetaria saat itu sedang ramai, banyak murid yang berkumpul di sana. Tapi keadaan langsung hening begitu Himeka masuk dengan baju yang penuh darah dan bercak darah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya sambil mengenggam seekor ayam.

"Minna, malam ini kita masak ayam ini," ucap Himeka seraya tersenyum manis.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Err—ada yang punya kantong kresek? Aku ingin muntah!" Luka menutup mulutnya.

Akhirnya setelah insiden itu. Pihak akademi memutuskan untuk memasang jaring listrik di sekeliling kebun. Meski awalnya Lenka menolak, karena anggaran akademi sedang menipis. Tapi begitu ingat dengan pohon-pohon pisangnya yang berada di kebun, akhirnya Lenka menyetujuinya juga. Para siswa dan guru pun bisa tenang sekarang karena tidak perlu khawatir dan takut tanaman mereka dimakan atau rusak lagi.

' _Gomennasai sensei_! Aku janji gak bakal bawa senjata lagi.' — Himeka

'Keuangan akademi di bulan ini menurun drastis.' — Luka.

'Yaaahh, bulan ini aku pasti nggak dapat gaji LAGI.' — Kaiko.

'Semua ini demi kelangsungan hidup pisang- _chan_.' — Lenka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **17\. Ringtone**_

"Len, yuk pergi dari sini. Aku takut kena hukuman, aku kan dilarang masuk ke sini lagi," ajak Rin pada saudara kembarnya yang masih sibuk makan pisang.

"Bentar deh, aku belum puas nih," tolak Len seraya mengambil satu sisir pisang lagi.

"Tapi, aku takut kalau kita ketahuan sama _you know what I mean_ ," ucap Rin lirih.

"Ketahuan sama siapa?"

"Ya sama Lintah lah!" sahut Rin cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Len dengan muka inosen.

"Ketahuan sama siapa, Rin- _chan_?"

Tiba-tiba ada aura tidak mengenakkan di sekeliling Rin dan Len. Rin menelan ludah dan Len memuntahkan kembali pisang yang baru dimakannya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, duo Kagamine ini menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sunderbolong. Rin dan Len pun pingsan di tempat.

Eh maaf salah skrips. Yang benar adalah mereka menemukan kakak sepupu mereka sekaligus kepala sekolah sekaligus pembina asrama Grevichtite. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"LINTAH!" seru Rin dan Len kompak.

BLETAK!

Dan mereka berdua pun mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari Lenka.

"Siapa yang kau panggil lintah, heh?" tanya Lenka galak. "Dan kau Len, jangan mencuri pisang- _chan_ dariku!" serunya galak.

"Ampun Lintah- _sama_!" seru Rin dan Len. Setelahnya mereka langsung kabur dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Grrr! Awas mereka kalau ketemu lagi," ucap Lenka penuh emosi.

"Sabar ya Lenka- _sensei_ ," ucap Gakuko yang kebetulan melihat kejadian barusan.

"Terima ka—"

"Maaf salah, harusnya Lintah- _sensei_ ," potong Gakuko cepat.

"Nama sendiri lupa, dasar pikun," tambah Akaito yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Kaliaaaannnn!"

BRAGH BRUGH MEONG(?)

Selagi Lenka sibuk memberi 'sedikit' pelajaran pada Gakuko dan Akaito. Len pun dengan nekatnya kembali mengambil sesisir pisang milik Lenka.

 _I'm shota! Nobody can challenge my shota, yeay! SHOTA IS MINE, muahahahahahaha..._

Lenka, Gakuko, dan Akaito _spechless_ di tempat saat mendengar ringtone ponsel Len yang err—unik? Len langsung mengambil hapenya dengan wajah pias dan rupanya saudari kembarnya yang menelepon.

'Gi-gila nih, pasti _nee-chan_ yang ganti,' batin Len.

"LEEEENNN BERANINYA KAU MENCURI PISANG- _CHAN_ LAGI?!" teriak Lenka.

Len pun langsung panik, dia langsung ambil seribu langkah dari tempat itu.

 _I'm shota! Nobody can challenge my shota, yeay! SHOTA IS MINE, muahahahahahaha..._

"Len- _kun_ nggak dikejar, _sensei_?" tanya Gakuko.

Sedangkan Akaito sibuk membuat status di pesbuk mengenai nada dering Len.

"Nggak, saya jadi nggak _mood_ begitu dengar ringtone hapenya," jawab Lenka _sweatdrop_.

'NEE-CHAN! KUBUNUH KAU!' — Len.

'Adik _shotta_ -ku yang nista.' — Rin.

'Len- _kun_ diselamatkan oleh keshotaannya.' — Gakuko.

'Jadi inget trio _shota_.' — Lenka.

'Wow! Banyak yang langsung _like_.' — Akaito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Owari~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AN:**

Momo : YOOOOO anggota asrama Slevineptune bawain fic baru!

Gakuko : Ok, ini kan kolab sama banyak author, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau cara penulisannya beda-beda.

Rin : Yang penting masih bahasa Indonesia lah. Ini ff tentang keseharian kami saat bermain peran di Athena Academy. Pokoknya gitulah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan X3

Kaiko : Jadi intinya, semua adegan drabble di atas itu memang pernah terjadi di suatu situs~

Gakuko : Sebenarnya banyak kejadian yang bisa dijadikan fict _drabble_ yang sangat ingin kami sampaikan, tapi kami pikir ini sudah banyak ya? Barangkali di lain kesempatan saja, bahkan lebih banyak drabble yang akan hadir ^w^

Gumi : Di Athena Academy, kalian akan banyak menemukan hal baru. Pokoknya seru deh XD

Lenka : Segitu aja dulu dari kami, jika ada yang berminat bergabung dengan Athena Academy, silahkan intip bio akun kami ini X3

Kaiko : Segitu aja dulu dari kami, apa pendapat kalian tentang _fic_ ini? Semua boleh kalian utarakan dalam kotak ripiuuu~~

 _All :_ _See you next time_!

~ Slevineptune's Members ~


End file.
